A Wolf Right When You Need One
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rachel and Jamie get trapped by a forest fire, the mysterious Autobot wolf comes to their rescue. Done as a request for Steelcode. :)


**Steelcode, who owns Sage, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Wolf Right When You Need One**

"Okay, Dad, I've got to head out on patrol," Sage said over the comlink to Optimus, his father.

"Alright, be careful, son," said the leader of the Autobots. "How do you like being on the team?"

"It's great," the boy said. "Rachel, Jamie, and Cody are awesome friends, as is the family and the Bots."

Optimus was pleased to hear that. "Alright," he said. "Again, be careful out there."

"I will, Dad," Sage promised as he hung up and headed out, finding Salvage. "Hey, Salvage."

"Hello, Sage," Salvage greeted. "What's on our agenda for today?"

"Got some patrolling to do," the boy responded. "There's a lot of campers and we need to make sure they're being safe with their fires."

"Ah, yes," the Rescue Bot said, transforming and letting Sage get in. "Last thing we need is a forest fire."

"Yes," Sage agreed. "So let's hope everyone is being safe with their campfires. We haven't had a lot of rain so far this summer and it's very dry out there, not to mention hot."

They began patrolling around the parks, starting with the ones on the edges of the island and Sage did a checklist on the parks. The first park they checked passed with flying colors on safety and Sage had to smile as he saw some of the children were bringing up their sand pails filled with water up to the campfire with the other water pails, doing their part to make sure that if the fire got out of control, it could be put out fast. Some of the parents had even dug a ring of dirt and mud around the fire pit to further ensure that it would safely burn.

Another campsite nearby also passed with flying colors with some campers taking time to clear some dry brush and use it to start their campfires so that it wouldn't catch fire. Nodding, Sage gave that campsite the okay and he and Salvage continued onward.

"Okay, the campsites at the island's edges all passed," the boy said. "Now, let's check the ones that we first reach going inward."

Only a couple of those campsites were in use and got the okay while the others looked like they needed some work, to which Sage informed the keepers, who thanked him and promised to start cleanup on those at once.

Soon, they just had the inner part of the island to check. "Well, looks good so far," Salvage said.

"Let's hope it continues being good," Sage said as they started with one campsite that had been cited for fires in the past. The former keeper had been fired for laziness and the new keeper seemed intent on passing the safety inspection.

"We have a few sites cleared and there's campers on them, but the majority of them are still being cleared," the keeper said, showing Sage. "It's been tough work and we've had to call in some heavy machinery for some of it while trying to preserve what we have."

He showed Sage what he meant. There was a tree that had been burned in a previous fire, but hadn't been cleared away and it was obvious the tree was dead and some weeds were near it and tangled in large, overgrown clusters. A backhoe was nearby while a couple men chopped at what remained of the tree and put it in a wagon before all that was left was the stump and they gave the backhoe operator the okay to start. The operator maneuvered carefully to use the backhoe and pull the stump out, roots and all. They were successful and the backhoe even took care of the weeds too, making it easier for the men to dig them up too and replace the dirt with healthy topsoil.

Sage smiled and nodded. "Looking good," he said. "About when do you think the rest of the park will be ready for more campers?"

"If we keep at this at a steady pace, I'd say probably by the end of the week," the keeper said. "We've got twenty sites cleared our of fifty and campers are on three of those cleared sites and they've been instructed on having more than one water bucket for their campfires."

"Okay," the young man said. "I'll be sure to check back at the end of the week."

"Thank you," the keeper said gratefully.

The next few campsites passed inspection, but at a few others, Sage had to point out some fire hazards to the campers and gave them the options to either fix the troubles, like clearing away debris from the fire pit or getting more water, or be reported to the keepers and cited for ignoring fire hazards. The campers took his advice seriously, though he noticed it was mostly the younger kids who listened and did their part to help.

"Well, that's all I can do," Sage said, reporting to the keeper, who promised to keep an eye on things.

They had just finished up and were about to report to Chief when an S.O.S. came over the radio. "Someone! Help!" A voice cried out.

Salvage activated his radio. "Go ahead," he said to Sage.

"Attention, this is Sage Pax, Rescuer, identify yourself," Sage said.

"Sage! Thank goodness! The voice replied back. "It's Rachel! There's a forest fire! Jamie and I are trapped!"

Hearing that, Sage went into Rescue mode. "Where are you, Rachel?" He asked. "Can you give your coordinates?"

"Mount Griffin!" She sent back. "On the west side!"

The boy nodded. "Salvage, call the others," he said as they quickly headed for the entrance to the trail that was to Mount Griffin. "I'm going in."

"Be careful, Sage," Salvage cautioned before radioing the others, who immediately jumped into action at hearing two of their teammates were trapped by a forest fire.

* * *

Rachel sat on the ledge as Jamie sat near her, clinging to her as the heat of the fire started to reach them. "Thank goodness we packed extra water," the boy said as he and Rachel guzzled down some water.

"Yes," she agreed as they helplessly watched the fire burn. "And thank goodness Sage was nearby and heard our S.O.S."

Jamie nodded before the radio Rachel had crackled again. "Jamie! Rachel! This is Heatwave! Respond, please!" Came Heatwave's frantic voice.

The older girl activated the comlink. "Heatwave, it's Rachel. We're here," she said. "Jamie's with me. We're safe for right now."

"How bad is the fire?" He asked.

"It's got us trapped on the west side," she reported back. "The trees over the trail are on fire. We're currently sitting on a ledge, but we can feel the heat coming towards us."

"Do you kids have enough water?" Chief asked.

"Yes, sir," Rachel said.

Jamie motioned to the radio and she nodded, letting him take over. "Guys? Are you almost here?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"We're a few miles away from the hiking trail to Mount Griffin, son," Heatwave's voice came comfortingly over the radio. "We'll be there soon. You two sit tight."

The two cousins felt relief at hearing help was on the way, but then heard Dani come over the radio. "Guys, the flames are shooting up too high," she said. "We can't get over them to get a clear view."

Rachel and Jamie hugged each other. "Don't worry," the older girl said. "We'll just stay put until they come."

The boy nodded, grateful they had been prepared in case they got lost while hiking. They never would have thought a forest fire would catch them off-guard, but it had. They weren't even sure what had caused the fire.

A wolf howl made them jump and they looked around, suddenly spying a familiar wolf coming up the trail. "Sage!" Jamie cried out in relief.

"You found us!" Rachel said, relief washing over her.

Sage gently lifted them up onto his back and they held on as he bounded around the mountain and down the east side of the mountain where the fire had not yet reached the trees thankfully. When they were near the others, Sage stopped and the cousins slid carefully off his back and he transformed. "Come on!" He said quickly as he led them to the others.

"Dad!" "Blades!"

Hearing their names, the two spun around. "Jamie!" Heatwave cried out in relief, catching his son in a hug.

"Rachel!" Blades exclaimed, scooping her up and hugging her. "Oh, thank goodness."

Quickly, the Rescue Bots got to work on the fire, putting it out in a couple of hours. In the end, just a few acres of trees had been burned and no one was injured. "What happened?" Boulder asked.

"We don't know," Rachel admitted. "We were hiking when we smelled the smoke and when we looked up, the trees were catching on fire."

"We ran as fast as we could into a clearing and then got to the rocky side of the mountain, where we stayed until that wolf came," Jamie said.

"What wolf?" Salvage asked.

"The Autobot wolf that saved us and Cody sometime back," Rachel said. "He got us to Sage, who led us out of the forest."

"Where is he now?" Heatwave asked.

They shrugged. "Guess he disappeared again," Jamie said.

"Seems like he only comes when he's needed," Sage said. "I'm glad too. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have found Rachel and Jamie."

The cousins nodded and smiled at Sage before moving away from the others to a quiet spot where they could rest and Rachel hugged the teenage boy. "Thank you, Sage," she whispered.

"Yeah, thanks," Jamie whispered, hugging his friend.

"Anytime, guys," Sage whispered back with a smile.

He would always be the wolf right when they needed one.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
